The Princess of Flames
by Evanescence14220
Summary: Isabell, heir to the Fire kingdom, has been killed by her twin brother. Whats to happen to the kingdom when the Eviel Twin takes control? Across time and space the Elite have traveled to find their reincarnated princess. And they've finally found her.


**Hello, I'm Evana. I've been toying with this idea for a story for a little over a year. It was a dream I had, that in my waking hours have plotted into a story line. The dream Bella has in this story came straight out of what I dreamt all that time ago. Please enjoy.**  
**************************

1. Flames

_The room was dark, only the faint light of the waining moon shown through the window of the tower. I could dimly see that the room was filled with hundreds of short fat candles._

_Two people were in the center of the room. One was a young woman, and the other a young man, both around the same age. The girl was in a elegant, but simple deep pink dress, her dark brown hair woven around a silver circlet. And the man was clad in a ruff looking off-white long sleeve shirt, forest green leggings, a belted blue tunic and tall brown boots._

_The girl had her eyes closed, her hands clasped in her lap, the dress fanning out around her. The boy was sitting just to the right of her, his arm around his bent knee. The girl took a deep breath, and as she exhaled, bright orange flames shot from her mouth. The steadystream of flames grew until my sight of the two youths disappeared into the hot, bright wall of orange and red flames._

I shot up in my bed, panting and scared. I'd been having the dream for the past month. The same room filled with candles, the same two people, and always the same burning hot flames. I was terrified of fire. My parents had both died last year in a house fire. I brought my left hand up to my face covering my eyes. Perspiration clung to my face, making my tank top stick to my abdomen. I ran my hand through my hair looking over at the clockhanging above the door. 5:46, I groaend, and always the same time.

We weren't due to wake up for another forty-five, well forty-four, minutes. But for the past month I was able to get a warm shower before school. That was the only good thing that came from the nightmare. I grabed my new t-shirt, a birthday presant from Delia, and a pair of hand-me-down jeans from the good-will box, and silently walked out of the girls dorm and to the bathroom.

The hot water washed over my body, relishing me from my nightmare's grasp. I wanted to save some hot water for the rest of the kids, so I quickly washed my hair jumped out and dried myself with a towel, before getting dressed. I stared back to the girls room and as quietly as possible, I walked over to my bunk. Reaching under my bed, I grabbed my slightly worn out shoes. Sweater in hand, I walked over to little Anna's bed, and knelt beside it.

"Anna." I cooed in her ear. "Waky, waky. If you want to take a warm shower, I'd get up now. I think I her Tommis, getting up."

She opened he eyes, blinking a couple of times, before yawning. She saw me and smiled. "Thanks Bella." She whispered/yawned as she sat up in bed.

"Your welcome sweet." I said kissing her on the forehead. Anna and Tommis were six year-old twins, and they loved trying to beat each other to the bathroom in the morning. I had took up waking one of the 8 girls in the in the morning so the could have a warm shower to since I had started to have the relentless dream.

It was only six so I went down stairs, pulling my dark and light gray sweater over my head, to see if I could help Delia or Maegan with breakfast. I found both in the kitchen, sipping at some coffee.

"Well, good morning Bella. See, I told you she was up." Delia said to Maegan.

"Ya, ya. Your always right." Maegan rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Morning Bella."

"Morning Delia. Morning Maegan." I said pouring myself a cup of coffee. I took a long sip. Mmmm, caffine. "Can I help with breakfast?"

"No I think we have it covered, hun. But thanks for the offer." Delia said looking at the stove.

"Ooh, what are we having?" I asked in excitement.

"Oh, well. Gravies on the stove, and biscuits are in the oven." Maegan chuckled at my delighted face. "You could get the kids up, though."

My face must have lit up even further, because as I sprinted from the room , I heard the two of them burst out laughing. I ran up the stairs to see little Anna trying to tie her shoe lace. Her mouth was turned in a frown and she had that little wrinkle people get when they concentrate. I purposely stepped on my shoe lace to make it come up-tied. I then walked over to Anna's bed and sat down next to her. I bent over to retie my shoe, I did it slowly so she could she how to do it. She copied me just a second after I did each step. She sat up with a smile and gave me a hug.

"You want to help me get the girls up so we can all get the guys?" I asked setting Anna on my knee. She cave me a gap-tooth grin and nodded her head. "Okay, break."

I took the left side and Anna took the right, we had all the girls up in about five minutes.

"Okay everyone. Grab your pillows and be very, very quiet." I whispered to all the girls.

We all tip-toed are way to the boys room at the end of the hall. I turned to look back at the other girls, and put my finger to my mouth in a 'shu' gesture. They all gave me thumbs up, as their faces lit up with smiles. I silently opened the boys door and we all snuck in. We each picked a boy, and stood over him. Anna picked her brother Tommis and I got Jacob, the second oldest kid in the house, the only one I didn't have to worry about hurting to much. I was the oldest at just turned seventeen, and Jake was thirteen and a _half, _as he told me.

All the girls positioned their pillow over there shoulder, eyes on me. I lifted my pillow with one hand and, with the other counted down silently on my fingers. 5...4...3...2. Jake's face twitched in a smile.

"Ambush!" I shouted as Jake pulled me down on his bed and stared to whack me with his pillow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Anna whacking the crap out of Tommis. Elicia had stolen Gabs pillow and proseded to wack him with both. I was able to nock Jake off balance and roll off his bed, once standing I yelled.

"Girls! Take over the bathrooms!" I saw Joice pound Kyle a good one in the head then push him down on his bed, before making a run for a bathroom.

"No!" Jake called, wanting to boys to win this round of 'Bathroom Wars'. "Stop them!"

But it was too late. Rebeca, Samantha, Anna, and Jessy were holding off the door way, all armed with pillows. They only let the girls run past them, whacking any boy that dared to try and pass. I ran over to help. Since Anna and I were already showed and dressed, we told Rebeca, Samantha, and Jessy to make a run for the bathroom at the end of the hall. They smiled sweetly at the boys as they ran to the last open bathroom. As the door at the ether end of the hall closed. The boys stopped advancing and Anna and I let out a loud 'woop' and each of the six bathrooms joined in in our victoy call.

"So whats the score now Jake?" I asked sweetly as I picked up Anna and set her on my hip."92 girls to 56 boys?"

When Jake didn't answer, Anna giggled. Jade, the youngest in our wacked-out family like group, came up to me and tugged on the hem of my shirt. I looked down at her.

"Amber wanted me to tell you that the boys can use the third bathroom now." Amber was eight and four years older then her little sister.

"Thanks Jade." I said with a smile. She smiled back as she went back to our room to get her shoes on. "Tommis, why don't you and Levi go brush your teeth in bathroom three."

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Hey, that's not fair." Jake whined, wanting a warm shower before school. He was trying to get this girl to like him, and I, being the loving sister-like-figure, took every possible opportunity to make it hell on him. "How come they get to go first?"

"You guys lost. And a good leader always go last." I said walking out of the room and down stairs, Anna still perched on my hip.

Thirty minutes later, everyone had showered, eaten breakfast and brushed there teeth. I was helping Anna into her coat, and Amber was telling Jade to be good for Delia and Maegan and that she'd see her after school. I gave Jade a hug, and tickled her sides. For a four year-old Jade was really smart, like almost scary smart. She could read and wright at a first grade level and she was also a whiz in math.

"Okay everone, lets go to school." I said, setting down Jade and opening the front door. Every morning I walked the kids to the end of the street, drop them off at the bus stop, then jog/walk to my high school witch was about fifteen blocks away heading. As I pasted the front of the house, I glared at the sign 'Seattle Street Orphanage' it read. I hated the sign, forever a reminder that I was stuck her with out my parents.

The dream came back to mind. The orange and red flames circling me, _suffocating_ me. I closed my eyes tight, shaking my head, trying to dislodge the dream from my mind. I kicked the old sign and ran the fifteen blocks to my high school, Ash Street High home of the Phoenix.

****************************  
**I hope you enjoied it. I have two ether chapters alread writen. So if you like it, let me know and I'll upload the next chapter. Thanks.**  
**~Evana**


End file.
